


Un extra por el buen servicio

by RainbowRandom



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, M/M, Mild Blood, Prostitute Clancy, Sex Talk, bites
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: Clancy es un hombre con una profesión que lo ha hecho conocer a todo tipo de personas.





	Un extra por el buen servicio

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Alguien mencionó un Au de prostitución y lo hice, me pareció una idea atractiva e hice este pequeño desarrollo, sin más, espero que lo disfruten :D

A veces las noches de trabajo son largas, duras o simplemente aburridas, la mayoría de sus clientes son hombres y de vez en cuando mujeres, maridos infieles atrapados en matrimonios falsos, gays de clóset y mujeres aburridas de sus relaciones tóxicas, ha conocido a todo tipo de gente incluso solo a los que se acercan por los más rudos y obscenos juegos sexuales, otros por simples caricias y besos, es divertido ver cómo buscan la suavidad que no reciben en otros lugares en los brazos de un simple prostituto.

Está noche no es la excepción, un hombre en una camioneta lo mira con bastante intensidad, no se detiene incluso cuando él corresponde con su mirada y decide acercarse a una distancia prudente del vehículo estacionado.

“¿Buscas algo, cariño?” Pregunta tranquilamente al hombre joven sentado con mirada nerviosa en su auto.

“¿Yo?” El hombre parece haber estado masturbándose en silencio mientras miraba desde lejos, pudo darse cuenta al ver su bragueta bajada.

“¿Por qué no?” Dice acercándose más y mirando hacia adentro, puede ver claramente la erección que el chico acaricia lentamente “También cobro por mirar, si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso” Aclara recostándose de la ventana del auto.

“¿Cuánto?” Pregunta directamente y a Clancy le gusta, siempre significa algo bueno que quieran pasar rápido a hablar de negocios.

“40 por una mamada, entre 80 y 100 por sexo, dependiendo de lo que quieras” Contesta sonriendo abiertamente.

“Entra” Ordena.

Clancy entra al auto sin problema y se sienta en el asiento del copiloto, el cliente conduce hasta adentrarse un poco más en la oscuridad de esa zona y se estaciona en un parking viejo, casi sin luces aunque este se detiene bajo la única farola que funciona en el lugar.

“¿Y qué deseas precisamente, cariño?” Cuestiona acariciando el muslo del hombre con su mano.

“Sexo, completo en el auto y quiero que me montes” Explica retirando su mano del muslo y colocándola en su erección.

Clancy lo acaricia en su mano y saca gemidos del otro, nada que no pueda llevar con un condón y un ligero esfuerzo de sus caderas, el chico tiene suficiente para él. No es muy grande o tampoco pequeño, al ser el primer cliente de la noche podrá tener el placer de abrirlo con su pene ya que realmente hoy no tomo la molestia de estirar su ano antes de venir a trabajar.

“Claro pero esto cuenta como un completo” Dice al bajarse incómodamente los pantalones y quitárselos de una pierna, el reducido espacio es incómodo pero trata de ser tan profesional como de costumbre y ante la negativa de queja decidió proseguir “El condón” Pide al hombre que lo saca de su bolsillo y se lo entrega, abre el paquete con los dientes y lo coloca suavemente sobre la erección que palpita ansiosa en su mano.

Él se prepara mentalmente y se mueve para sentarse encima del regazo ajeno, una de sus manos alinea el miembro contra su entrada mientras empieza a descender sobre la carne caliente. Clancy hace una mueca adolorida cuando se sienta sobre el pene del hombre, hubo una pequeña resistencia de parte de su culo sin estirar y jadea ante la repentina sensación de quemadura en su agujero que se acomoda a la circunferencia.

“Pensé que podría llevarte sin preparación, pero te sientes más grande cuando estás adentro” Dice moviendo ligeramente sus caderas y sintiendo el temblor involuntario del otro ante una contracción de sus paredes anales quejándose por la brusca bienvenida.

“Eso es bueno” Gimotea sujetando la ropa del prostituto y arrastrándolo hacia abajo para poder besar sus labios.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” Pregunta al alejarse repentinamente.

“¿Besarte?” Responde el cliente con inquietud.

“Nunca besas a una puta, no se besa a las prostitutas” Dice riéndose en voz baja, esta es la primera vez que esto le sucede y no puede evitar encontrarlo gracioso, todos follan en silencio o son increíblemente vocales pero al final simplemente se van luego de pagar y que lo besaran sus clientes nunca fue parte de sus planes.

“Yo soy quien paga aún si los besos van a parte, yo los quiero” Le recuerda fríamente antes de sujetarlo por el cabello y forzar su cabeza hacia abajo, Clancy separa sus labios y deja al hombre explorar su boca.

“Te has puesto los pantalones” Susurra entre el beso cuando el entusiasta cliente saca su lengua de su boca por un segundo.

“Eso es muy inapropiado y mucho más luego de que me he quitado los pantalones por ti” Dice con una enorme sonrisa burlona que puede sentir contra sus labios.

“Estoy encima de tu pene, lo apropiado se quedó fuera de discusión hace tiempo” Espeta moviéndose ligeramente sobre el regazo del hombre para enfatizar su mensaje.

“Hablas mucho y cabalgas poco para ser una puta” Gruñe al sujetar al prostituto por las caderas y empezar a moverse en el apretado calor que lo envolvía.

Clancy se ríe antes de regresar a su anterior tarea, todo hombre dominante suele quedarse en silencio al principio pero al encontrar su comodidad regresa a ser lo de siempre.

“No te detengas, quiero escucharte” Dice el cliente con una sonrisa espeluznante que decide ignorar.

“¿Te gusta charlar durante el sexo? Supongo que esto no se lo pides a tu novia, seguramente le parecería aterrador” Bromea con la voz un poco entrecortada y sin dejar de mover sus caderas para encontrarse con las embestidas hacia arriba.

“No tengo una novia a la cual aterrorizar con mis extraños gustos sexuales pero gracias por el interés” Da a cambio cuando se acerca por otro beso húmedo y luego se desliza hacia abajo para empezar a morder el cuello del otro.

“Maldito” Murmura luego de saltar por la picadura de los dientes mordiendo su cuello y dejando chupones por todo el camino entre su cuello y hombros “Vas a tener que pagar otro extra por esto” Asegura cuando el escosor de sus ojos empiezan a formarse como lágrimas al recibir mordidas más afiladas y una mano baja hacia su pene, la prolongada caricia equilibra el dolor y el placer de una forma juguetona.

“No esperaba que me pidieras menos” Asegura sin dejar de seguir persiguiendo su liberación.

“No van a irse en unos días” Susurra como recordatorio para sí mismo al pensar en las marcas de dientes y chupones en su cuello y hombros, se sujeta de los hombros del joven para usarlo como soporte.

“Si todavía estás pensando en lo que harás mañana supongo que lo estoy haciendo mal” Escucha el susurro contra su piel y luego la mordida en su hombro que lo deja sin aliento ante el repentino dolor, puede sentir la sangre caliente deslizarse por su piel y el calor húmedo de la boca sobre su herida, una lengua lamiendo los rastros y al mirar hacia abajo ve esos ojos azules observando su rostro con una intensidad perturbadora y cierra los ojos antes de empezar a respirar por la boca “Me gusta esa cara” Es susurrado lentamente, los siguientes besos que son puestos sobre su herida parecen un tipo de recompensa.

Clancy se siente extraño, es una intensa mezcla de dolor y placer, hasta ahora no había notado lo intenso que eran esos ojos.

“Vamos, vamos. Terminemos juntos” Murmura moviendo sus caderas con desesperación, su propia erección encerrada en esa palma caliente que se mantiene quieta.

“Las órdenes las doy yo, puedes mendigar si quieres” Contesta con un tono jocoso acompañado de una risa “¿Quieres que te deje venir? Ruega” Aclara con una risa divertida, acariciando rápidamente el pene entre su mano.

“Eres un...” Susurra y se detiene para poner en orden sus palabras, no puede pensar mucho más del placer en ambas partes de su cuerpo.

“Eso es mejor, te he dejado sin habla—”

Un jadeo escapa de los labios del prostituto cuando siente la inquisitiva mirada del hombre en su rostro y el apretón particular en sus caderas, se miran a los ojos cuando el cliente monta su orgasmo y la bruma de placer en esos ojos azules es una visión adictiva y lujuriosa.

Clancy baja su mano hacia su propia erección olvidada y la envuelve alrededor de la mano del otro hombre, necesita encontrar su propio placer y empieza a masturbarse, el cliente se acerca y empieza a besarlo mientras lo acompaña en su masturbación compartida, dos manos entrelazadas para el placer de uno. El pene flácido todavía atrapado en su interior y palpitando de vez en cuando da una adición agradable a la situación, el hombre lo besa y ahí en cuanto viene entre ambas manos, esos labios se tragan todos sus gemidos.

Pasan unos minutos en silencio donde ambos descansan, Clancy es el primero en recuperarse y se baja del regazo del otro, se sube los pantalones y empieza a arreglar su ropa, su acompañante sigue su ejemplo. El otro lame su mano cubierta de semen antes de terminar de limpiar el resto en su camiseta y besarlo, para Clancy probarse en los labios de alguien más no es nada nuevo pero en esa situación es lo que puntúa una finalización.

“100 por sexo, 100 más por los extras, 50 más por las molestias y otros 50 para encontrarte esperándome a esta hora aquí mismo mañana” Dice velozmente el cliente al darse cuenta del silencio que proseguía al pago y la finalización de la transacción.

“Vas a ser mi primer cliente de la noche de mañana, si te das prisa. No puedo prometer nada” Contesta al tomar su pago y salir del auto, no sin antes besar al joven “¿Quieres una tarjeta de visitante frecuente?” Cuestiona en broma al salir y mirar la sonrisa en el rostro joven.

“Claro” Responde con una risa divertida mientras enciende el motor del auto.

Clancy mira por encima de su hombro mientras el auto se aleja y él regresa a su sitio habitual, a pesar de todas las marcas en su cuerpo es uno de los clientes menos extraños que ha tenido esta semana. Esa fue la primera vez que atendió a ese curioso cliente, sin embargo con el tiempo se convirtió en uno de sus habituales y hasta el momento es la primera cara que siempre ve cuando va a trabajar.

Sin nombres o identificaciones, simplemente son dos extraños, uno pagando por servicios que el otro siempre está dispuesto a ofrecer.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si hay algún error, estaré encantada de saberlo y corregirlo, hasta la próxima.


End file.
